


Tactics

by RoseBlakewood99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Budding Love, F/M, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlakewood99/pseuds/RoseBlakewood99
Summary: An Oliver Wood/OC I started a while ago. OC is a Slytherin Quidditch player who is desperate to keep her place on the team, this leads to an unlikely friendship with Oliver Wood.





	Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC but I have been toying with the idea of making this a reader insert so let me know in the comments if you think I should change it. I'll do my best to update regularly!

It was a cold evening and the sun had already begun to set over the grounds of Hogwarts castle. Maisie Haddon took a deep breath as she walked out on to the Quidditch pitch, she felt at home here. Mounting her broom she took off and began lapping the pitch. Maisie was the first girl in centuries to play Quidditch for Slytherin house. In her fourth year she had tried out for the team determined to earn her place. There had been no contest; she was the best chaser captain Marcus Flint had seen. Now a year later she knew that without a lot of practice there was no way she’d keep her place on the team.

As she flew higher she spotted a figure in the stands, coming to a halt Maisie looked down, squinting slightly she recognised the figure as Oliver Wood the sixth year captain of the Gryffindor team. It was then that she had an idea, all be it a stupid one. Maisie flew lower not taking her eyes off Oliver.

“You gonna help me practise or are you just here to watch” Maisie called down to Oliver. What was she doing this was defiantly a bad idea.

“Don’t worry I’m not here to steal tactics, I didn’t think there would be anyone here. I’ll leave you in peace” Oliver retorted.

“Oh come off it Wood” Maisie called after him, now hovering level with the stands. “I’m a chaser, you’re a keeper, let’s practise”.  Still a bad idea, but the idea of having someone to practice with from the opposition was better than the idea of practising alone and losing her place on the team.

Oliver turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed “What are you playing at Haddon?”

“Don’t be so suspicious Wood, just practice with me.” Maisie didn’t take her eyes off Oliver for a second. He looked back at her, brow furrowed. 

Oliver considered her offer, he couldn’t work out why she would want to practice with him and he was curious. Plus, he reasoned it might give him an edge when it came to playing against her.

“Fine.” He said eventually and mounted his broom.

They practised until it was too dark to see, it had been the best practice Maisie had had in a long time. Oliver was an amazing keeper but even he could only stop a few of her shots, it felt good to try out the moves she’d be studying all summer. 

“I hate to admit it, but you’re just as good as you were last year” said Wood landing beside Maisie on the pitch, he was still breathing hard.

“You’re not so bad yourself, I think you actually saved one or two” she told him with a smirk.

“Very funny Haddon, I’m just out of practice”

“Oh I see, same time tomorrow then” Maisie said before turning and walking off the pitch back towards the castle.

Oliver was left standing in the middle of the pitch watching her go, all he could do was shake his head. What had he gotten himself into? Maisie was good at Quidditch and he was sure the practice would help in the match against Slytherin, but they why would she practise with him? None of it made sense.  

*

The next morning Oliver had made his mind up that he wouldn’t be practising with Maisie that evening. It didn’t make sense, she was probably trying to work out the best way to beat Gryffindor and he wasn’t about to sacrifice the Quidditch Cup because of a Slytherin, no matter how good she was to practise with.  

As he left the dining hall after a long day of classes he found himself wanting to get in the air, and the idea of another evening on the pitch was very tempting. As all these thoughts swirled through his head he found himself making his way out of the castle and towards the Quidditch pitch.

As he approached he spotted Maisie leaning against the door to the changing rooms. He decided at that moment that he might as well get some training in and try and gain the upper hand in the match again Slytherin. 

“I didn’t think you’d come” Maisie said as Oliver approached.

She couldn’t believe what had happened the night before, why had she suggested meeting again, he was the Gryffindor Captain, she’d be giving away all her tactics. But never the less she couldn’t help hoping he would show.

“Well, I did, now let’s get started” he said walking past Maisie.

“Hey wait up” she called jogging after him.

After another long practice Oliver flopped out on the grass and gentle breeze ruffled his hair. Maisie sat on the grass next to him.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to keep up with you!” said Oliver looking exhausted.

“I’ll have you fit in no time” Maisie laughed.

“You’ve always got an answer for everything” said Oliver shaking his head slightly and turning to look at her.

She gave him a slight smile and turned to look up at the sky which had turned a shade of deep red as the sun set.

“What are you doing here Wood?” Maisie asked with a small sigh. She hadn’t been able to figure out why he’d come back. In fact, she was still trying to work out what possessed her to ask him in the first place.

“Practicing, obviously” Wood replied with raised eyebrows.

“You know what I meant, why are you practising with the opposition? You’re so competitive and I can imagine how much you want to win this year, so why are you here?” Her voice was quieter this time, her usual confidence had faltered a little.

“I could ask you the same thing” was Wood’s response.

“That doesn’t answer my question” Said Maisie looking back down at Oliver. He ran his fingers through his hair leaving it looking soft and messy.

“Any practice is good practice” He said “I suppose it’s nice to practice with some else, they others on the Gryffindor team don’t always take it seriously and well, you’re good, I’ll never get better if I’m not challenged. So why are you here?” He finished and turned to Maisie.

“Because no one on the Slytherin team will practice with me, they hate that there’s a girl on the team, they want me off if they can. I need to practice or I’ll lose my spot, Flint is making me try out again.” She looked at Oliver, his face was turned towards her; his eyes were full of surprise.

“He’s making you try out? No way! You’re easily the best chaser in the entire school!” he stopped before adding “Don’t tell anyone I said that”.

“Nice to know someone thinks I’m a half decent player” Maisie said with a small laugh.

“So, same time tomorrow?” Wood asked.

What was he doing, if she didn’t get onto the team it would be an easy win for Gryffindor but it didn’t seem fair for her to lose her spot just because the Slytherin’s didn’t like a girl being on the team.

“You’re on” Maisie told him as she stood up and began to head back to the castle.

As she walked back her mind tried to wrap its self around what was happening, why was he helping her? Why was she letting him? Was this all a really bad idea?


End file.
